The present invention relates to a method of sealing a relay.
Published German patent application DE-OS-26 18 492 discloses a relay in which the baseplate, which is overlapped by the rim portion of a cover, is provided with a hump pointing toward the outside. The hump is provided with a central vent hole. Sealing of the relay is effected by means of a fleece (woven fabric) placed onto the baseplate and the lower rim portion of the cover. The fleece is saturated with a curable sealing compound. The hump projects through a recess in the fleece. The vent hole, during the curing, permits pressure equalization within the relay. Following the curing, the vent hole is closed by using a viscous resin or adhesive.
A similar method, not employing a fleece, is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 00 53 870. In both cases, the small vent hole is surrounded on the outside by an enlarged fill-in area.
It is the object of the present invention, to prevent the sealing compound, or an excessive amount of sealing compound, from flowing into the inside of the relay during the sealing process. Yet, the atmosphere of the interior space is to be kept as free as possible from detrimental gasses which particularly occur in the interior space when pouring in the sealing compound.